te fuistes sin escuchar mi secreto
by Bella Swan 1996
Summary: edward se fue sin escuchar el secreto de bella ahora 12 años despues vuelven a  froks todos los cullen pero se llevan una sorpresa al ver a bella igual a la ultima vez que la vieron y ¿quienes son esas 4 chicas? que paso con renne,charlie y phill entren..
1. prefacio

**Prefacio**

**Bella se encontraba en su cuarto desde que paso lo que paso su único amor era la biblioteca que tenia Charlie le había revelado el mismo día que el se fue su verdadera naturaleza y ella fue a decirle con lo que no contaba era con que el la dejara diciendo que no la amaba "será como si nunca hubiese existido" esa oración salida de sus labios rompió el corazón de la princesa porque eso era ella la princesa del mar junto con sus hermanas que la encontraron en el bosque después de que el la dejara le dijeron todo y ella escucho con atención después de que prometiera a sus nuevas hermanas que seria feliz no por ella misma sino por sus hermanas. Esa misma noche apareció victoria con su melena de cabello rojiso al viento viendo a Bella y diciendo "ojo por ojo y pareja por pareja" después de eso se abalanso contra ella sus hermanas lograron llegar a tiempo pero no lograron matarla ya que salió por la ventana prometiendo volver cuando menos se lo esperara**


	2. la amenasa de sara

_Sara POV _

_Querido diario…..Hace ya más de 12 años que el tal Edward se fue y dejo sola a mi pequeña hermana Bella en medio del bosque diciéndole que no la amaba pero yo se que si la ama después de todo sus sentimientos hacia ella no han cambiado y aunque estoy molesta por lo que le hiso a mi hermanita no dejo de pensar que es la persona….bueno el vampiro ideal para pasar la eternidad con ella… Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh pero que descortés soy me llamo Sara del coral y si soy la hermana de bella jejeje pero bueno dejemos de hablar porque ya debo ir a despertar a mis queridas hermanas porque …. ¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE AL INSTITUTO¡_

_Cerré mi nuevo diario con llave y fui a tomar un baño después vi mi reloj y faltaban 2 horas para ir al instituto así que después de vestirme con una camisa naranja cuello de tortuga con una falda color mandarina corta y unos tacones de 5 cm marca Jimmy choo Salí rumbo al cuarto de mi hermanita bella porque a veces podría ser algo infantil al levantarse…._

-TOC TOC Buenos días dormilona hora de despertarse

-no quiero Sara déjame dormir -y con eso mi hermana se tapo la cara con la almohada-

-vamos bella tuve un presentimiento de que algo pasara pronto anda, anda, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-Sara porque no despiertas a las demás no me siento bien- dijo ella muy triste-

-Bella que tienes hermanita , estas muy rara, parece como cuando –en eso sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- cuando paso lo que paso , que tienes?

-Sara es que estuve pensando en que será de mi ahora el se fue antes de que le dijera mi secreto y no podremos estar juntos se fue y no me ama "será como si nunca hubiese existido" esas fueron sus palabras yo no puedo vivir sin el Sara simplemente lo amo lo amo como una estúpida y ya no me interesa la eternidad si no es junto a el –y rompió a llorar-

-Bella no seas tonta tu y el están destinados eso no se puede cambiar hermanita el te ama cuantas veces te lo hemos dicho si tal vez no nos cae bien porque te hiso sufrir pero el te ama de eso no hay duda

-no lo creo hermana si me ama porque se fue te dijo si lo veo de nuevo creo que lo besaría y le diría que lo amo y que nunca lo dejare de amar

-no señorita usted no hará nada de eso usted esperara que el le dija que paso y entonces nosotras le diremos que pasara después asi que ahora lo que usted hará es darse un baño, vestirse y bajar a desayunar para ir al instituto,y eso si quieres que tu biblioteca siga intacta –le dije con mi sonrisa inocente-

-no te atreverías, tu no serias tan malvada, ¿o si?- dijo asustada mi dulce hermanita -

- yo que tu no me arriesgaba tanto –dije viendo mis uñas mientras mi hermanita corría a bañarse y yo le dejaba la ropa que usaría lista-

Bella POV

-no señorita usted no hará nada de eso usted esperara que el le dija que paso y entonces nosotras le diremos que pasara después asi que ahora lo que usted hará es darse un baño, vestirse y bajar a desayunar para ir al instituto,y eso si quieres que tu biblioteca siga intacta –me dijo con su sonrisita inocente la verdad que le tenia miedo a Sara porque, cuando quería podía ser mala pero muyyyy mala-

- no te atreverías, tu no serias tan malvada, ¿o si?- dije con temor en mi voz-

-yo que tu no me arriesgaba tanto –dijo ese demonio que tengo por hermana viendo sus uñas mientras yo corria al baño a tomar una ducha no eleji nada porque de seguro Sara ya lo estaba haciendo, con eso de que yo me visto horrible ya no me permite escoger un atuendo que no sea para dentro de la casa ¬¬-


	3. volver a vernos

Edward POV

12 años, 12 años sin bella, 12 años en los cuales mi vida deja de tener sentido, ahora después de todo este tiempo volvemos a forks después de todo bella ya debe de tener 30 años de seguro ya está casada, con hijos, cumpliendo sus sueños los cuales son lejos de un monstruo como yo….. Admito que después de dejar a mi querida bella me sentí devastado varias veces mi egoísmo me decía que debía ir con ella y nunca dejarla pero después reaccionaba y decía que no porque la había dejado para que se alejara de este mundo tan peligroso. Si no fue muy educado de mi parte no dejar que me contara lo que debía decirme y a veces me pregunto qué me quería decir pero no puedo siquiera comparar las ideas de otras personas porque bella no piensa igual…ahora después de tanto tiempo regreso al lugar donde todo comenzó regreso con mi familia porque se que les dolió el hecho de que me haya separado de ellos. Así que aquí estoy regresando al lugar donde mi historia y la de bella comenzó y vivirá por el resto de mi miserable existencia.

-Edward quieres dejar de estar lamentándote –dijo mi pequeña hermana Alice- se que no hiciste lo correcto pero ya deja de estar así sofocas al pobre de Jasper

- lo lamento

-sabes últimamente es lo único que has dicho y sabes me está cansando esa nueva frase tuya deja de lamentarte por el pasado-mi hermana tan tierna como siempre¬¬-

-Alice en verdad lo lamento, se que les hago daño con mi comportamiento pero ten en cuenta que todavía la amo y me duele no estar a su lado-a ver si asi el duende entiende que no dejare de amar a bella mucho menos olvidarla-

-Edward si pudieras ver a bella de nuevo que harías?- a que viene esta pregunta-

-Alice sabes muy bien lo que haría- como si ya no se lo hubiera dicho-

-enserio?...sabes no tengo ni la más mínima idea-diablos Alice quiere que lo diga estando aquí Emmet?-

-esta bien Alice lo que haría seria pedirle perdón y nunca separame de ella estar a su lado por el resto de la eternidad asi me cueste mi existencia y demostrarle que la amo cada dia que pase-genial ahora el idiota de Emmet me molestara otra vez –

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh nuestro Eddy esta que se muere por ver de nuevo a bella para demostrarle su amor?- genial el payaso ya llego al circo ¬¬-

-Emmet cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen Eddy –se lo he dicho miles de veces y sigue con lo mismo-

-ya Emmet déjalo sabes que para Edward es difícil estar aquí así que por favor déjalo en paz-bendita seas Rosalie que callas a tu marido-

-pero rose –y aquí va señoras y señores el puchero al estilo Emmet Cullen-

-nada de peros Emmet deja de molestar a Edward – todavía no me acostumbro pero Rosalie después de que paso lo que paso con bella ella me decía que debía volver con ella irónico al final Rosalie termino queriendo a bella como a una hermana menor-

Llegamos a nuestra antigua casa la cual tiene recuerdos de bella por todas partes pero tratare de soportarlo y verlo por el lado positivo…a quien engaño esto no tiene nada de bueno porque como yo lo veo es que tendré que atormentarme por no haber regresado por bella pero ahora lo que debo hacer es prepararme porque mañana comienza el instituto o mejor dicho la tortura

Bella POV

Ya me vestí y me cambie por la ropa que mi hermana Sara me dejo lista que consiste en una falda color verde manzana unas botas blancas sin tacón y una camisa de cuello de tortuga manga larga color verde pero en un tono más oscuro al de la falda y mi hermana Sara me peino y maquillo como siempre de acuerdo al atuendo así que me aliso el cabello y coloco algunos toques claros color verde y blanco la verdad me gusta más el azul ya que es el color que me representa gracias a lo que soy pero admito que también me queda mucho el color verde y ahora estoy bajando para desayunar con mis hermanas Sara, Hannah, Clara y Érica, Hannah iba vestida con un pantalón pegado negro que saltaba sus piernas y con una camisa en v color rosado con unas zapatillas color rosa su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta y su maquillaje solo eran algunas sombras de color rosado claro y un brillo labial, Clara estaba con un short amarrillo pegado a su piel el cual hacia ver sus delicada piernas y una camisa de tirantes amarrilla con unos dibujos de flores y tenía unas lindas sandalias amarillas su maquillaje era como el de todas era de toques amarrillos claros en los ojos y su cabello estaba recogido en una clineja que llegaba hasta su cintura y Erika estaba vestida con una falda color lila hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una camisa de tirantes color blanca junto con su chaqueta purpura que le daba un toque más formal y mi querida hermana Sara vestía como yo solo que en color naranja y con sus tacones de 5cm ( alias trampas mortales) marca Jimmy choo su maquillaje era un poco más fuerte que el de nosotras tenía un toque naranja que resaltaba sus ojos y sus labios pintados de un tono mandarina con un poco de brillo labial baje con mis hermanas que estaban discutiendo como hacer nuestra " entrada triunfal" de todos los días tome un tazón y lo llene con cereal y leche tome un cuchara y fui a la mesa a comer mientras veía a mis hermanas.

-No Érica debemos de ir por orden yo primero después Hannah luego Clara, tu y por ultimo Bella- siempre es lo mismo y al final no importa que gana Sara ¬¬-

- pero Sara siempre es lo mismo sería bueno un cambio-dijo mi querida hermana Clara-

-yo estoy con Sara no debemos cambiar hasta ahora nos funciona debemos seguir así que ya vamos si?-admito que me causo mucha gracia ver a Hannah desesperada porque terminara este pequeño debate que ya me estaba hartando todos los días era lo mismo -

-YA BASTA …..SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CADA MAÑANA-decidi calmarme-…chiscas por favor solo faltan 56 minutos y todavía estamos aquí debemos irnos todo será igual que siempre asi que por favor dejen de discutir y vámonos ya por favor – todas se quedaron quietas y me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo- que?

-hermana es la primera vez que nos gritas –dijo Sara haciendo cara de tristeza- ya no nos quieres-yo abrí mis ojos a más no poder-

-chicas las quiero son lo mejor que me han pasado pero todas las mañanas es igual y esto cansa mejor vamos al instituto les parece? Y allí hacemos lo mismo de siempre –les dije rogando porque desistieran de discutir-

-está bien bella-dijeron al mismo tiempo -recuerda que es tu turno de llevarnos- genial y no había lavado el auto-

-chiscas creo que no podrá ser porque no he lavado el auto todavía- dije bajito pero me escucharon-

-QUEEEEEEEEE¡ COMO ES POSIBLE ISABELLA….está bien cálmate iremos en el de Sara- dijo Clara tratando de calmarse-

-está bien vamos-y salimos de casa directo al instituto cuando íbamos por la carretera me pareció ver el volvo de Edward pero deseche la idea porque de seguro que ellos no volverían o tal vez decidieron volver no es posible pero si lo hicieron y si Edward todavía me ama como dicen las chicas estaba tan perdida que no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado-

-Bella estas allí ….hola hermana despierta ya llegamos- dijo Sara algo preocupada-

-a ? que?….. ah sí tranquila ya voy Sara-le dije a mi hermana pero la verdad es que pasara cuando vea a Edward le dire la verdad?-

-bueno chicas es hora de que entremos en acción- si claro como me gusta la acción hermana-

Asi salimos del carro y fuimos a la entrada todos se nos quedaban mirando a medida que avanzábamos y eso era un problema porque al igual que antes odiaba la atención y entonces se acerco Patrick Newton el nieto de Mike Newton y como siempre me tomo del brazo causando que mis hermanas voltearan a ver que pasaba

-hola preciosa sabes no me has contestado acerca de si quieres salir conmigo te aseguro que no te arrepentirás-y me dirigió un mirada de lujuria que deteste por completo a tal punto de vomitar todos miraban a ver que decía y decidí que esto lo acababa de raíz-

-Patrick déjame en paz de acuerdo nunca y escúchame bien NUNCA es la vida estaré contigo porque resulta que no me interesan los aspirantes a play boya si que puedes retirarte con la poca dignidad que te queda y dejar de molestarme porque ya me tienes harta asi que suéltame y retirate de mi vista-todos alrededor se reían de Patrick el cual estaba molesto porque lo acababa de humillar pero tenia que entender que yo no voy a ser otra victima de el asi que me di la vuelta y lo deje allí mientras que mis hermanas entraban conmigo muertas de la risa entramos como de costumbre a saludar a Gabriela la secretaria y a darle un regalo de cumpleaños ya que no se lo pudimos dar el viernes pero cuando entre nunca espere ver a quien vi mi corazón palpito fuerte tanto que pensé que saldría de mi pecho mis hermanas al verlo allí parado registrándose a el y a sus hermanos se quedaron igual que yo si no es por Gaby que nos habla no reaccionamos-

-Chicas hola como pasaron el fin de semana la verdad las extrañe mucho … o perdón esperen un momento termino de registrar a los chicos y las atiendo- dijo ella pero a pesar de eso decidi contestar ya que mis hermanas parecían piedra-

-tranquila Gaby nosotras solo veníamos a saludarte y a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-y allí el, mi dios griego, la persona que no he dejado de amar volteo la cabeza y me vio tan sorprendido me pregunto si es porque no he cambiado nada o porque estoy aquí …definitivamente debe de ser por las dos cosas-

Edward POV

Después de volver a acomodar todo decidimos ir al instituto a inscribirnos para empezar mañana así que les dije a todos que los esperaría en mi nuevo volvo plateado y me fui directo allí después de lo que parecieron años por fin salieron todos y subieron a mi volvo camino al instituto vimos un Ferrari color dorado saliendo de una nueva casa que había cerca de la de nosotros y adentro habían varias chicas me pareció ver a bella pero después lo descarte y acelere para ir al instituto una vez que llegamos nos dimos de cuenta de que el lugar no había cambiado mucho ahora era un poco mas grade que antes y estaba pintado de un color blanco con líneas doradas seguimos el camino que recordábamos a la recepción y allí había una chica de mas o menos unos 22 años nos acercamos a ella y le dije que queríamos registrarnos la muchacha estaba en eso cuando escuche que se acercaban 5 chicas a la recepción riendo a carcajadas pero en cuanto entraron me paralise sentí el mismo olor de bella ese olor a rosas y lilas que solo ella tenia pensé que era mi mente asi que lo deje pasar pero cuando me di de cuenta ya no se reian y se quedaron paralizadas de no ser porque la secretaria las vio y les hablo no creo que lo hubieran echo ellas.

-Chicas hola como pasaron el fin de semana la verdad las extrañe mucho … o perdón esperen un momento termino de registrar a los chicos y las atiendo- dijo la secretaria mientras seguía atendiéndonos y buscaba unos papeles en una gaveta –

-tranquila Gaby nosotras solo veníamos a saludarte y a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños- en cuanto escuche su voz no lo podía creer así que voltee la cabeza y allí estaba ella ….era bella no había duda tan hermosa como siempre no había duda la amaba y nunca cambiarían mis sentimientos hacia ella mis hermanos me vieron y preguntaron qué pasaba y como no conteste voltearon a donde yo estaba viendo y se quedaron sorprendidos pero una duda estaba en mi cabeza porque bella lucia igual que la última vez que la vi y quienes eras esas 4 chicas atrás de ella?-ç

Bella POV

Y allí estaba yo en medio de aquel pequeño salón con las miradas de los Cullen sobre mi todos me miraban sorprendidos y desconcertados pero Edward me miraba con una mirada llena de confusión y amor mucho amor

-Bueno chicos aquí esta su horario mañana traigan este comprobante y hagan que los profesores los firmen –dijo Gaby dándole los papeles a Edward el cual los agarro y luego salió junto con sus hermanos-

-Gaby te extrañamos- gritamos después de salir de ese transe en el que estábamos-

-yo también las extrañe chicas y mucho –nos dijo levantándose y abrasando a cada una de nosotras-

-bueno Gaby espero te guste tu regalo – te dijo Sara mientras le daba unas bolsas a Gaby-

-gracias chicas de verdad veamos que es- cuando lo abrió no lo podía creer y saco el primer vestido era de un color rojo perfecto para ella adornado con diamantes en la parte del escote y algunos diseños de espiral por el vestido los otros dos eran sencillos y cortos para ir a la playa perfectos para ella porque a ella le quedaba bien el color negro con blanco y el dorado- chicas son hermoso gracias –dijo soltando algunas lagrimas-

- no llores Gaby porque te debemos decir que mañana te iras con nosotras porque iremos por los zapatos-dijo Érica muy contenta-y no aceptamos un no por respuesta

-chicas es demasiado no podría en verdad es demasiado

-tonterías es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños así que aprovéchalo al máximo-dijo mi hermana Clara tranquilamente-

-esta bien entonces mañana nos veremos chicas- al decir esto salimos y vimos a los cullen recostados en el auto de Sara- Ho Ho eso no está bien Sara va a….-

-QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ELLOS RECOSTADOS DE MI HERMOSO BEBE?-explotar-

-Sara tranquila de seguro quieren hablar calmate- empezamos a decirle a nuestra hermana que estaba cada vez mas molesta y fuimos al estacionamiento pero otra vez el idiota de Patrick se cruzo en nuestro camino-

-preciosa creo que dijistes eso por decirlo asi que te dare otra oportunidad quieres salir conmigo-dios que irritante puede ser este niño me saca de mis casillas y para colmo Edward estaba que echaba chispas apuesto que Jasper trata de calmarlo-

-primero: no soy preciosa soy bella y segundo: ya te dije Patrick que no me interesa salir con un aprendiz de play boy como tu entendiste o acaso eres bruto además de idiota y que te quede claro jamás en la vida saldré contigo y como te dije hace poco vete con la poca dignidad que te queda si es que tienes todavía y deja de fastidiarme por el resto de tu vida- cuando dije eso los Cullen me miraron sonriendo pero Edward tenia una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro y miraba a Patrick con burla estaba mirando a Edward hasta que Patrick dijo-

- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ISABELLA ESO QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO CON MIGO NADIE SE METE SERAS MIA A COMO DE LUGAR-idiota….bueno porque no asustarlo un poco?-

-mira Patrick mejor no te metas conmigo si es que quieres seguir con vida entendiste porque en este mismo momento puedo hacer que tu vida sea un infierno entendiste así que si te metes conmigo o mis hermanas o alguna de mis amigas te aseguro que no saldrás bien librado y tal vez creas que es mentira pero rétame y veras que no respondo –mis hermanas me miraban asombradas por lo que dije y los Cullen también y Patrick estaba tan asustado que pensé que se orinaría enzima- asi que vete de mi vista AHORA MISMO-después de eso salió como alma qe se lo lleva el diablo y mis hermanas dijeron -

-ESA ES LA ACTITUD CHICA¡ jajjjjajaj pensé que jajjaja se aria pipi aquí mismo jajajjajaja – dijo Sara riéndose a mas no poder-

-espero que con eso nos deje en paz –dijo Clara muy seria-

-hermana no jajajjajaj creí que le dijeras algojajajajajja como eso por favor jajajaja su cara jajjajaja era digna jajajaj de una foto jajajajjajaj- dijo Hannah dando vueltas por el piso mientas que no podía para de reir-

-Saben chicas creo que deberíamos de ir a ver de que quieren hablar los Cullen no creen?- en eso Sara volvió a ser la de antes solo que molesta y no pudimos hacer nada porque ya era tarde-

-PODRIAN POR FAVOR DEJAR DE APLASTAR A MI BEBE?-dijo muy molesta

-tu bebe?-pregunto Emmet confundido-

-si mi bebe-dijo Sara mientras empujaba a todos fuera de su auto y sacaba un pañito para limpiar su carro- tranquila bebe nadie te hará daño shhhhhhhh shhhhhhhh mami esta aquí nada te pasara- los Cullen miraban sin poder creerlo y nosotras muertas de la risa mientras veíamos como nuestra hermana mayor revisaba a "su bebe" para supervisar que estuviera en buen estado- dejen de reírse si no quieres que dañe lo que más aman –dijo mirándonos a todas en cuanto dijo eso todas nos miramos con miedo de que cumpliera sus amenazas hicimos algo y lo que hicimos fue humillante si lo hacías frente a Emmet-

-no por favor Sara, no seas mala, que te ha hecho mi biblioteca, no serias capaz de hacerle eso a tu hermanita verdad que no, por favor Sara, te lo ruego-dije arrodillándome mientras lo cullen miraban asombrados-

-si Sara no seas mala, además no le paso nada a tu bebe asi que por favor no tienes porque hacerle nada a flor, por favor que te ha hecho mi pobre gatito, no seas asi –suplico llorando mi hermana Érica-

-Sara por favor te prestare mi tarjeta de crédito pero no le hagas nada a mi colección de caracolas de mar por favor te compro una tienda lo que tú quieras pero no hagas nada que nos haga sufrir- y esta vez fue Hannah la que se arrodillo-

-Sara te llevaremos a Londres, parís donde tu quieras seremos tus muñecas por 2 semanas dejaremos que compres hasta morir por 5 semanas has lo que quieras pero aléjate de mis trofeos-y todas estamos frente a Sara mientras ella nos miraba con un brillo en los ojos y los Cullen trataban de aguantarse la risa en especial Emmet y entonces todas espesamos a llorar y dijimos todas a la vez-

-NO SEAS MALA CON NOSOTRAS¡- y entonces seguimos llorando cuando Sara nos vio reacciono-

-no lloren por favor ARRUINARAN SU MAQUILLAJE NO HARE NADA PERO DEJEN DE LLORAR- y entonces nos paramos del piso nos sacudimos y Sara nos veía con horror- estupendo como se supone que entremos ahora todo el maquillaje se corrió de sus caras-dijo y hiso un puchero y a eso señores se le llama puchero al estilo Sara Marie del Coral-


	4. verdad a medias

Jasper POVC

Todos la mirábamos sin poder creerlo bella estaba allí y no había cambiado nada Edward la miraba como un tonto enamorado y solo transmitía amor por cada poro después de salir de la oficina fuimos al estacionamiento y vimos ese Ferrari color dorado y esperamos a bella allí ya que del carro salía su aroma pero en verdad que me gustaría que bella y Edward estuvieran juntos de nuevo y que esta vez nada los separe

Alice POV

Cuando vi a bella me alegre mucho por fin volvi a ver a mi hermanita y mejor amiga y que bien vestida estaba pero…. ¿Quiénes son esas chicas que están con ella?...cuando salimos de la oficina tuve una visión de bella y enseguida bloquee mi mente para que Edward no viera nada aun…. Esto será muy divertido

Emmet POV

En cuanto vi a mi hermanita quería abrasarla pero no sabia si estaba molesta con nosotros además que hacia ella aquí no se supone que debería de estar en otra parte digo no es que no quiera a bella pero el verla allí con la misma apariencia que cuando fuimos me sorprendió mucho acaso encontró la fuente de la eterna juventud ¿?

Rosalie POV

Admito que siempre tuve celos de bella pero después de que Edward la dejara me di de cuenta de que ellos debían estar juntos trate de convencer a Edward para que regresara con ella y constantemente lo llamaba ya que se había alejado de nosotros pero admito que lo que vi hoy me dejo sorprendida frente a nosotros estaba bella y parecía tener 17 años esto fue increíble ya que estaba igual que cuando la dejamos y esto no es normal a menos que seas un vampiro y de lo que estoy segura es de que:

Primero: Bella ocultaba algo y yo lo descubriría Segundo: debía averiguar si amaba a Edward y tercero: estaba totalmente decidida a ayudar a que mi hermano estuviera con Bella durante toda su eternidad

Edward POV

Aquí estábamos mis hermanos y yo esperando a bella recostados en el auto donde habían venido ellas y esas chicas …... vimos como las chicas y Bella salían de la recepción y una de ellas nos veía y parecía molesta lo raro es que cuando trate de entrar en su mente no pude allí me di de cuenta que no entrar en la mente de las 4 chicas que estaban con bella y me pregunto porque pero ellas se acercaban hacia nosotros y de repente un chico tomo a MI Bella del brazo y….

-preciosa creo que dijistes eso por decirlo asi que te dare otra oportunidad quieres salir conmigo- ese tipo me daban dagas de arracarle la cabeza y si no es por Jasper lo hubiera hecho-

-primero: no soy preciosa soy bella y segundo: ya te dije Patrick que no me interesa salir con un aprendiz de play boy como tu entendiste o acaso eres bruto además de idiota y que te quede claro jamás en la vida saldré contigo y como te dije hace poco vete con la poca dignidad que te queda si es que tienes todavía y deja de fastidiarme por el resto de tu vida- cuando mi bella le dijo eso se formo una estúpida sonrisa de burla en la cara entones el pensó algo que me hiso enojar-

- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ISABELLA ESO QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO CON MIGO NADIE SE METE SERAS MIA A COMO DE LUGAR-cuando dijo eso estaba tan molesto que Emmet me tomo del brazo para que no fuera para allá y descuartizara a ese tipo –

-mira Patrick mejor no te metas conmigo si es que quieres seguir con vida entendiste porque en este mismo momento puedo hacer que tu vida sea un infierno entendiste así que si te metes conmigo o mis hermanas o alguna de mis amigas te aseguro que no saldrás bien librado y tal vez creas que es mentira pero rétame y verás que no respondo –mis hermanos miraban asombrados a bella por lo que dijo y esas chicas también la miraban sorprendidas y el chico ese estaba tan asustado que pensé que se moriría del susto- así que vete de mi vista AHORA MISMO- admito que no me esperaba que mi bella dijera algo así eso si me sorprendió y también a todos Rosalie estaba sorprendida pero pensaba " que bien míralo está asustado bien hecho bella" "bien hermanita así se hace pequeña tendré que cuidarme de bella" típico de Emmet " su actitud a cambiado pero me pregunto porque sigue igual de todas formas me alegro de que haya puesto en su lugar a ese chaval" Jasper nunca cambiaria y Alice pues…."Dios me encanta el atuendo de todas definitivamente iré de compras con ellas algún día y hablare con bella" ella seria la misma siempre-

Después escuche como sus hermanas la felicitaban y se reían y después volvieron a levantarse y una de ellas se dirigió muy rápido había nosotros y nos dijo muy molesta

-PODRIAN POR FAVOR DEJAR DE APLASTAR A MI BEBE?-allí si me confundí cual bebe?

-tu bebe?-gracias Emmet por preguntar lo que yo no pude-

-si mi bebe-dijo la chica moviéndonos a todos de alrededor del carro y sacando un pañito mientras que limpiaba el carro de alguna posible mancha pero lo que dijo me dejo en shock- tranquila bebe nadie te hará daño shhhhhhhh shhhhhhhh mami esta aquí nada te pasara-ok ni Emmet era tan protector con su amado jeep volteamos a ver a bella pero ella y las chicas se miraron para luego estallar en carcajadas nosotros conteníamos la risa mientras veíamos como la chica revisaba que el carro estuviera en perfectas condiciones- dejen de reírse si no quieres que dañe lo que más aman- dijo la chica y todas se dejaron de reír y se volvieron a mirar y bella fue la primera que fue hasta donde la chica y se arrodillo y yo estaba sorprendido pero más aun cuando la vi llorando-

-no por favor Sara, no seas mala, que te ha hecho mi biblioteca, no serias capaz de hacerle eso a tu hermanita verdad que no, por favor Sara, te lo ruego-dijo mi ángel yo no cavia de asombro tanto amaba una biblioteca y para colmo SU biblioteca me pregunto qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo pero después vinieron las demás haciendo lo mismo que bella-

-si Sara no seas mala, además no le paso nada a tu bebe así que por favor no tienes porque hacerle nada a flor, por favor que te ha hecho mi pobre gatito, no seas así- decía llorando todos conteníamos la risa pero a Emmet le constaba mucho mas-

-Sara por favor te prestare mi tarjeta de crédito pero no le hagas nada a mi colección de caracolas de mar por favor te compro una tienda lo que tú quieras pero no hagas nada que nos haga sufrir- valla sí que amaban todas esas cosas para que estuvieran así de desesperadas-

-Sara te llevaremos a Londres, parís donde tú quieras seremos tus muñecas por 2 semanas dejaremos que compres hasta morir por 5 semanas haz lo que quieras pero aléjate de mis trofeos- valla todas esas cosas las iba a dañar la que se llamaba Sara sí que debe ser mala para que estuvieran tan asustadas y entonces todas dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-NO SEAS MALA CON NOSOTRAS¡-y siguieron llorando entonces Alice pensó "arruinaran su maquillaje¡" mi hermanita nunca cambiaria de eso no hay duda-

-no lloren por favor ARRUINARAN SU MAQUILLAJE NO HARE NADA PERO DEJEN DE LLORAR¡-y ellas dejaron de llorar y se levantaron y se sacudieron las ropas mientras que la chica Sara las veía con horror- estupendo como se supone que entremos ahora todo el maquillaje se corrió de sus caras-y en eso hiso un puchero que era parecido al de Alice cuando no íbamos de compras-

Bella POV

-tranquila Sara que podemos volver a maquillarnos- dijo Érica sacando su estuche de maquillaje de emergencias yo solo rodé los ojos-siempre lo traigo en caso de emergencias-sonrió mi hermana y nos maquillo de nuevo entonces ya no habían rastro de haber llorado y Sara volvió a ser la misma-

-bueno ya está mejor ahora me pueden decir de que quieren hablar-dijo muy sutilmente mi querida hermana Sara ¬¬-

Edward POV

-bueno ya está mejor ahora me pueden decir de que quieren hablar-dijo la chica Sara muy sutilmente ¬¬-

- primero que nada quisiéramos saber sus nombres-dijo muy emocionada mi hermana Alice-

-bueno yo soy Sara y ellas son mis hermanas Hannah, Clara, Érica, y nuestra querida hermana menor Bella –cuando dijo que bella era su hermana no lo podía creer ellas eran las hermanas de bella?-y ustedes son Jasper y Rosalie Hale y Edward, Alice y Emmet Cullen y sabemos de ustedes porque Bella nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes –dijo sonriendo mientras bella la miraba con la boca abierta-pero porque no continuamos hablando en nuestra casa si no les molesta

-no nos molesta para nada además tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar y veo que debemos ponernos al corriente de todo lo que paso estos 12 años verdad bella-dijo Alice a lo que bella asintió-

Después de eso ellas subieron al Ferrari mientras que mis hermanos subieron a mi volvo ellas salieron primero y nosotros las seguimos hasta que llegamos a una casa enorme aun mas que la de nosotros de 4 pisos estacionamos frente en el garaje y salimos ellas nos invitaron a pasar y si afuera la casa era linda adentro era aun más hermosa nos sentamos en los sofás de cuero negro frente al televisor pantalla plana que había allí mientras ellas hablaban en la cocina trate de escuchar pero no podíamos

Érica POV

-bueno chicas estamos fuera de su alcance que hacemos les decimos toda la verdad?- dije esperando que respondieran que no pero nunca paso-

-claro que debemos decirles la verdad que les podemos decir que tomamos agua de la fuente de la juventud?¬¬ -enserio Sara es la mayor-

-Sara en verdad eres la mayor? –gracias Clara por preguntarlo-

-claro que lo soy tontica sino quien las protegería?- aja y yo tengo 3 aletas-

-pero y aquella vez que le distes a bella un jugo que resulto siendo grasa de ballena y ella se enfermo allí no la cuidastes bien te acuerdas?-como olvidar ese día si la pobre de bella se enfermo tanto que no pudo ir al instituto por 4 semanas la pobre se la paso vomitando todo lo que comía y Sara ella no sabía que hacer y nosotras tuvimos que hacernos cargo de nuestra querida hermanita-

-bueno no estamos aquí para ver mis errores como hermana mayor estamos aquí para ver que les diremos a los Cullen ¬¬ – eso si que es cierto-

-pues yo dijo que es mejor que seamos sinceras después de todo también ellos deben de saber lo que esta pasando no creen-dijo mi dulce hermana bella y si ella lo cree correcto no me opongo-

-esta bien les diremos todo hermanita-le dijimos Hannah y yo a bella-

-chicas mejor vamos estamos siendo malas anfitrionas – Clara nunca cambiara-

Rosalie POV

Valla bella si que tenia una casa muy grande y hermosa mira que 4 pisos es demasiado incluso para nosotros me pregunto si algún dia podremos ver la casa más detalladamente y conocer cada rincón eso si bella nos perdona porque a pesar de que antes la envidiaba…..y si yo Rosalie Hale Cullen envidiaba a bella….pero espero en verdad que lleguemos a ser grades amigas…pero no se porque siento como que algo no anda bien es decir Bella y sus hermanas nos dejaron en la sala mientras hablaban en la cocina de algo y ahora venían hacia nosotros un poco dudosas de que decirnos

Bella POV

Bueno no se pero creo que es demasiado pronto si se que yo dije que fuéramos sinceras pero nunca dije que deberíamos decirles hoy mismo pero bueno mis hermanas son asi aunque me preocupa que les digan cada detalle y también que les digas los peligros que me persiguen y los que debo enfrentar la verdad no creo que sea buena idea decirles de una vez ….._hola como están la verdad es que yo no estoy bien con victoria queriendo matarme y con enemigos en los 7 mares ahhhhhhhhhhhhh no les dije soy una princesa sirena ¬¬__ ….._la verdad que no seria bueno decirles todo de una vez pero mira tu tan pensativa que ni me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en la sala

-bueno creo que quieren explicaciones no?-dijo Sara algo nerviosa-

-si queremos saber que ha pasado en los últimos 12 años- dijo un muy confundido Edward –

Pues hermanita quieres decirles tu o quieres que les digamos nosotras-Érica siempre se preocupa por como yo pueda reaccionar la verdad ella es mi hermana favorita pero si Sara se entera me …MATA¡ literalmente –

-descuiden chicas estaré bien yo les diré todo –lo pensé mejor- bueno casi todo-mis hermanas me miraron interrogantes y yo solo pude sonreírles- tranquilas solo les diré las cosas que pasaron claro que no daré detalles

-a que te refieres- admito me dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer porque no seria del todo honesta pero seamos honestos si le dijo todo a Edward ellos no dejaran que siga entrenando y además el querrá actuar como el caballero en brillante armadura sin importar que le cueste su existencia-que quieres decir con eso de que no darás detalles Bella

-me refiero a que solo diré lo que deben saber mas no diré la parte de la historia que involucra a mis hermanas y nuestra naturaleza porque simplemente no pondré a más personas en peligro-dije en un tono dulce para que se calmara cuando se relajo respire hondo y empecé a relatar lo sucedido- bueno hace 12 años que Edward me dejo en el bosque –note como agachaba su cabeza como arrepentido y admito eso me emociono porque parecía que todavía me amaba- con la palabra en la boca y sin dejar que le dijera mi secreto tal y como él lo hiso conmigo el secreto que descubrí ese día y que al decirle podríamos estar juntos toda la eternidad-al decir eso todos me miraron confusos- y si dije TODA LA ETERNIDAD ….en fin después de que se fue Sara me fue a buscar mejor dicho Sara salió del lugar donde estaba escondida y me ayudo a ir a casa no hiso falta decirle lo que paso ya que ella lo había visto todo pues después de eso esa noche en mi cuarto llego victoria diciendo ojo por ojo y pareja por pareja


	5. ataque y verdades

Edward POV

Mis hermanos se preguntaban porque se fueron a la cocina yo por otra parte me preguntaba si bella me perdonaría no me importaba tener que humillarme con tal de tener su perdón después de todo la amo y hare lo que sea para que me perdone y cuando estaba pensando que hacer para recuperar a MI bella ellas y sus "hermanas" salieron de la cocina y se acercaron a nosotros un tanto nerviosas por algo pero trataban de disimularlo Sara fue la primera en hablar

-bueno creo que quieren explicaciones no?-y suponía bien de aquí no me movía hasta saber lo que paso en estos 12 años-

-si queremos saber que ha pasado en los últimos 12 años- dije confundido por su actitud pensando en que dirían –

-Pues hermanita quieres decirles tu o quieres que les digamos nosotras-Érica le pregunto a bella mientras ella la miraba con una sonrisa vacía y triste-

-descuiden chicas estaré bien yo les diré todo –bella pareció pensar algo y después añadió- bueno casi todo-sus supuestas "hermanas" la miraron interrogantes ella solo sonrió - tranquilas solo les diré las cosas que pasaron claro que no daré detalles

-a que te refieres- admito que me sentía mal porque bella no me diría todo la verdad solo diría lo que deberíamos saber mas no todo lo que ha pasado-que quieres decir con eso de que no darás detalles Bella

-me refiero a que solo diré lo que deben saber mas no diré la parte de la historia que involucra a mis hermanas y nuestra naturaleza porque simplemente no pondré a más personas en peligro-dijo en un tono dulce para que nos relajarnos respiro y empezó a contarnos- bueno hace 12 años que Edward me dejo en el bosque –no pude evitarlo agache la cabeza después de este tiempo todavía la amo como un loco y cada día me e lamentado mi soberana estupidez- con la palabra en la boca y sin dejar que le dijera mi secreto tal y como él lo hiso conmigo el secreto que descubrí ese día y que al decirle podríamos estar juntos toda la eternidad-al decir eso todos mis hermanos y yo la miramos confusos acaso ella dijo…- y si dije TODA LA ETERNIDAD ….en fin después de que se fue Sara me fue a buscar mejor dicho Sara salió del lugar donde estaba escondida y me ayudo a ir a casa no hiso falta decirle lo que paso ya que ella lo había visto todo pues después de eso esa noche en mi cuarto llego victoria diciendo ojo por ojo y pareja por pareja….-idiota, idiota, idiota, en definitiva no puedo más idiota o tal vez si puedo serlo como no pensé en ella debí de a verla rastreado mejor mi pobre bella como fui capaz de dejarla con semejante peligro?- afortunadamente mis hermanas me protegieron pero no llegaron a matar a victoria ya que escapo prometiendo volver por mi desde ese dia no sabemos nada de ella aunque siempre estamos prevenidas ya que ella dijo que atacaría cuando menos lo esperáramos- en verdad existe una persona más idiota que yo pero esto no se queda asi yo mismo matare a victoria con mis manos pero no dejare a bella sola nunca más rogare, suplicare, implorare por su perdón hare lo que ella me pida con tal de tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos- más tarde Jacob se fue al extranjero ya que le dije que no lo quería y no le daría una oportunidad tal fui muy dura con el pero no para ese momento estaba vacía no tenía nada por dentro lo herí y ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo pero no me importo pase casi un año como un muerto mis hermanas fueron las que me apoyaron e obligaban a comer me decían que no era bueno que estuviera asi porque eso las afectaba a ellas- note como tenía mucho cuidado en no decir más información de la debida- y entonces un día me levante diciendo que si no podía ser feliz yo al menos mis hermanas si podrían y decidí que sería feliz por ellas desde ese día han pasado muchas cosas pero logramos salir adelante todo el tiempo Charlie, Renné y Phil se fueron a cierto lugar estamos siempre en contacto y eso es lo que a pasado en los últimos 12 años- no se me paso por alto que llamo a sus padres por sus nombres y que omitía casi la mayoría de las cosas tampoco se me paso el hecho de que dijo " han pasado muchas cosas" y no dijo que cosas eran pero si eso era lo que tendríamos pues entonces tendríamos que preguntar-

-quieren preguntar algo?-dijo Sara y entonces el primero en preguntar fue Emmet-

-pero como es que sigues igual a como te vimos por última vez bella?-bueno al menos no era una pregunta estúpida-

-pues….pues…eso es porque nosotras…-no era necesario tener el don de Jasper para saber que estaban nerviosas- experimentamos y descubrimos una sustancia química capas de anular los procesos de crecimiento y por eso es que no podremos envejecer nunca más- bueno al menos no era la excusa de Emmet de " la fuente de la eterna juventud"-

Bella POV

-Pero como es que sigues igual a como te vimos por última vez bella?- me sorprendió que Emmet preguntara eso y cuando iba a contestar la soberana idiota de mi hermana Sara tuvo que contestar¬¬-

-…pues….pues…eso es porque nosotras…-de seguro que Jasper ya había notado nuestro nerviosismo y la verdad es que no tenias que tener su don para notarlo- experimentamos y descubrimos una sustancia química capas de anular los procesos de crecimiento y por eso es que no podremos envejecer nunca más- y Sara cree que nos creerá digo ninguna tenía cara de científica de verdad que Sara comió algas en mal estado o qué demonios-

-supongamos que les creemos que no es asi que nos dirán-dijo mi Edward y si dije MI EDWARD porque lo amaba y era MIO eso nunca cambiaria pero bueno dejando de lado mi amor mi hermana cometió una estupidez-

-pues la verdad es que lo que dijo mi hermana Sara no es cierto-decidí que nos sacaría del aprieto que Sara nos había metido- pero no les diremos la verdadera razón por la cual no envejecemos porque simplemente no quiero involucrarlos después de todo ustedes ya no tienen nada que ver conmigo- lo ultimo lo dije muy triste- asi que no puedo decirles-y agache la cabeza tratando de contener las lagrimas-

-bella eso es mentira tenemos todo que ver contigo de eso estoy segura y espero que nos perdones por la tontería que realizo el señor "hago lo mejor para bella"- Alice estaba muy triste pero no podía decirles aun- por favor perdónanos no queríamos irnos te queremos bella eres la mejor hermanita que hemos tenido por favor perdónanos nunca quisimos herirte y mucho menos ponerte en peligro todo lo hicimos por tu bien

-Alice los perdono pero aun si todo fuera como antes no puedo decirles simplemente no puedo entiéndeme no los pondré en peligro…NO PONDRE A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMO EN PELIGRO- allí no lo resistí mas fui corriendo a mi habitación mis hermanas trataron de detenerme pero no pudieron Edward me tomo la mano pero me libere de su agarre y subí a mi cuarto cuando llegue me encerré y me tire en mi cama llorando desconsolada en estos momento es cuando desearía que mi madre Anfitrite estuviera conmigo pero no está y mis hermanas no me hablan mucho de ella sentía como me llamaban todas mis hermanas y los Cullen a través de la puerta yo por otra parte no paraba de llorar y de decir "NO LOS PONDRE EN RIESGO, NO LO HARE" y seguir llorando de repente sentí que alguien estaba a mi lado voltee y aun con lagrimas en los ojos pude reconocerlo con sus ojos color negros como el carbón su cabello del mismo color y su sonrisa escalofriante mirándome mientras se acercaba a mi cautelosamente el miedo se había apoderado de mi no sabía quién era y aun asi lo reconocía porque en el fondo de mi mente esa mirada se me hacía muy familiar era como si aun después de tanto tiempo lo recordara con el mismo miedo de la ultima vez, sabía que era peligroso y aun asi obligue mi cuerpo a reaccionar y a preguntarle a ese extraño quien era-

-quien eres- me arme de valor y le pregunte aun con lagrimas en los ojos consiente de que mis hermanas y los Cullen estaban escuchando todo y a la vez tratando de entrar a mi cuarto aun asi espere paciente la respuesta de ese desconocido-

-al parecer ya no me reconoces- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que me helo hasta los huesos se acerco aun mas a mí y continuo- pues pronto sabrás quien soy pero si quieres saberlo soy tu peor pesadilla- después de decir eso me tomo del cuello y me lanzo hasta la puerta, volvió hasta donde estaba y tomo esta vez mi pie y lo doblo en un giro de 50º grite tan fuerte que pensé que me quedaría sorda y ronca pero aun asi el dolor no cesaba y al parecer no le parecía suficiente mi dolor asi que me golpeo no sabía qué hacer se me había olvidado todo lo que sabía el solo se reía de mi- al parecer no eres tan fuerte verdad?...que patética eres Isabella en verdad esperaba más de ti pero me lo estas poniendo demasiado fácil jajajajaja- estaba muy adolorida con seguridad me había roto el pie y unas costillas no podía respirar bien debido al golpe que me dio en mi estomago oía como me llamaban tras la puerta pero yo estaba muy débil y herida por este extraño de repente todo se volvió negro y vi la imagen de una sirena y no de cualquiera la más hermosa de las sirenas allí vi a Anfitrite la ninfa de los mares, a mi madre me sonreía cálidamente y yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa-

- hija mía debes de alejarlo de ti- decía mi madre preocupada yo solo la veía y decía que la foto que tenia de ella no era nada comparado con verla asi casi podía sentir que estaba conmigo-

-tengo miedo no puedo hacer nada madre tengo mucho miedo no se porque el me trasmite miedo mucho- mi madre se acerco y me abraso a pesar de todo sentí como sus brazos me envolvían en un protector abrazo después se alejo y me miro-

- hija mía recuerda que tu eres nuestra esperanza tu eres la princesa de los siete mares tu y tus hermanas deben devolver el orden a los mares ellas deben protegerte y salvarnos pero no podrás hacerlo si no te defiendes- me miro y me di de cuenta que tenía razón pero no sabía qué hacer sentía como recuperaba la conciencia y el dolor regresaba a mi- hija toma mi mano y recuerda que siempre estaré para ti y tus hermanas, recuerda esto siempre mi querida hija y no te olvides cuando tu corazón roto y triste esta el mar también asi estará pero cuando ames y seas correspondida los mares tomaran la claridad el cielo y serás capaz de derrotar a todo el que quiera hacer daño a los que tu protejas- después de eso tome la mano de mi madre sentía como poco a poco la conciencia regresaba a mi y mi madre desaparecía poco a poco cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendió ver que la persona que me estaba golpeando estaba del otro lado de mi cuarto tratando de levantarse todavía me dolía el cuerpo y pude distinguir un olor a oxido y sal que me mareo aun asi trate de abrir mi puerta donde todavía escuchaba los gritos de todos-

-BELLA POR FAVOR ABRE QUE ESTA PASANDO¡-Sara hablaba desesperadamente-

-HERMANA QUE TIENES?-Clara y Érica estaban muy preocupadas-

-BELLA ABRE POR FAVOR-Hannah estaba igual que Sara-

-BELLA ABRE POR FAVOR – los Cullen estaban tocando la puerta al igual que mis hermanas yo trataba de abrir la puerta o al menos quitar el seguro pero me sentía muy débil y ya el extraño se estaba despertando tenia que apresurarme pero con mi miedo y mi cansancio se me había olvidado que podía comunicarme telepáticamente con mis hermanas asi que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban use telepatía con Érica porque sabia que ella podría manejar mejor la situación-

-conversación telepática con Érica-

_-hermana estoy muy débil y herida por favor entren no puedo mas_

_-bella que te pasa que tienes hermana_

_-por favor apúrense el está despertando y si despierta terminara conmigo _

_-hermana resiste por favor no nos dejes te queremos mucho y debes cumplir con tu destino_

_-lo se pero por favor hermana date prisa no podre resistir mucho tiempo_

_-resiste bella te ayudaremos_

_-apúrense ya está despertando hermana tengo mucho miedo no puedo hacer nada ÉRICA NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR¡_

_-jamás te dejare hermanita te ayudare lo prometo pero promete que resistirás hasta que logremos entrar_

_-lo prometo pero por favor date prisa hermana…..Érica YA DESPERTO TENGO MIEDO HGERMANA NO TENGO FUERZAS AYUDAME¡_

_-_fin de la conversación telepática con Érica-

-princesa veo que si podía defenderse después de todo- me dijo con esa sonrisa macabra lo único que hacía era llorar tenía miedo era como si fuera pequeña y todo a mi alrededor fuera mucho más grande solo que esta vez faltaba algo-

Edward POV

-Alice los perdono pero aun si todo fuera como antes no puedo decirles simplemente no puedo entiéndeme no los pondré en peligro…NO PONDRE A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMO EN PELIGRO-después de eso mi bella empezó a llorar me destrozaba verla asi y no poder hacer nada pero me di cuenta de que se dirigía hacia las escaleras sus "hermanas" la trataron de detener yo también la tome de la mano pero se desiso de mi agarre y subió las escaleras llorando todos la seguimos a la que supuse era su habitación entro y escuche como lloraba desconsoladamente estaba destrozado todos la llamábamos pero no abría solo repetía "NO LOS PONDRE EN RIENGO, NO LO HARE" no entendía a que se refería pero suponía que debía de ser algo relacionado con lo que no quería decirnos de repente escuche como si bella estuviera conversando con alguien-

-quien eres- dijo mi bella se notaba que seguía llorando pero note también un poco de miedo hacia la persona con la cual hablaba seguíamos tratando de que abriera la puerta pero no lo lográbamos-

- al parecer ya no me reconoces- le dijo a mi bella imagine que debería de estar sonriendo- pues pronto sabrás quien soy pero si quieres saberlo soy tu peor pesadilla-continuo diciendo yo estaba desesperado quería saber que pasaba allí dentro alcance como algo era lanzado a la puerta no sabíamos que hacer solo podíamos seguir tocando como desesperados esperando que abrieran la puerta aun asi nada paso pero si escuchamos el grito mas horrible del mundo yo sentía como me tiraban un balde agua fría en la espalda mi bella estaba sufriendo la estaban lastimando Y YO NO PODIA HACER NADA AL RESPECTO¡ estaba desesperado de repente escuche la respiración entrecortada de bella me imagine que estaría perdiendo la conciencia y que casi no respiraba de seguro ese maldito le dio una patada (porque estaba seguro que era hombre )que la dejo sin aire quería arrancarle la cabeza al que estuviera dañando a mi bella pero los gritos de mis hermanos y las "hermanas" de bella me despertaron-

BELLA POR FAVOR ABRE QUE ESTA PASANDO¡-

-HERMANA QUE TIENES?-

-BELLA ABRE POR FAVOR-

-BELLA ABRE POR FAVOR- mi familia estaba desesperada todos en general no sabíamos que hacer pero me llamo la tención que la chica Érica se quedara como una estatua por unos 10 minutos en los cuales escuche como alguien se levantaba del otro lado de la habitación juraría que si fuera humano estaría a punto de un infarto mas bien creo que ya me hubiera dado un infarto-

-ALEJENSE TODOS DE LA PUERTA- nos ordeno Érica nosotros retrocedimos y ella empezó a recitar unas palabras muy extrañas-

Érica POV

-ALEJENSE TODOS DE LA PUERTA- ordene a todos los cuales obedecieron y se apartaron decidí que no tenía mucho tiempo asi que improvise un poco- "atvērt gars atver durvis aizvērtas, lai palīdzētu skaisti" que significaba "puertas abiertas espíritu cerrado abre la puerta para ayudar a bella"- cuando la puerta se abrió no podía creer lo que veía mi hermana estaba prácticamente destrozada tenía sangre en la cara debido a los golpes que le habían dado su pierna estaba rota varias costillas fracturadas pero no había señal de quien le había hecho todo eso a nuestra hermana solo encontré una nota la cual decía " pronto nos volveremos a ver princesa y cuando eso pase no dejare que salga con vida" al leerla sabía perfectamente quien era solté la carta y de mis labios sin querer se escapo su nombre-tennos…..- mis hermanas me voltearon a ver asustadas yo todavía no reaccionaba estaba totalmente asustada-

-hermanas…-la voz de bella me despertó y fui rápidamente a donde ella me destrozo verla tan herida y más me dolió saber que no había podido al menos evitar que se encontrara tan grave-

-shhhhhhhh descansa hermana no te esfuerces- todas lloraban pero yo debía permanecer fuerte para ella porque no permitiría que nada mas le pasara a mi hermanita-

-Ho por dios debemos de llevarla al hospital- los Cullen se veían destrozados al ver a bella en ese estado pero el que me pareció que sufría mas era Edward se notaba que el aun amaba a mi hermana si estoy molesta pero la ama y eso es lo que me importa pero debemos primero convencer a bella de que le diga la verdad a todos pero eso seria luego ahora tenemos que curar sus heridas-

- no podemos llevarla al hospital preguntaran que le paso y no podemos decir nada

-entonces llevémosla a nuestra casa allí Carlisle puede curarla-me pareció buena idea asi mis hermanas y yo podríamos decidir qué haríamos-

-no tengo problema con ello pero Edward…..necesito hablar a solas contigo es respecto a mi hermana y no no puedo esperar- tenia que aclarar varios puntos con el y saber que es lo que en verdad siente por mi hermana ya que no dejare que sufra de nuevo eso JAMAS-

-esta bien-se notaba que quería acompañar a bella pero primero me tiene que escuchar antes de salir le pedi a mis hermanas que no se separaran de bella por si acaso-

-vamos al bosque- Salí al bosque sabiendo que me seguía y me aleje lo suficiente como para que no nos escucharan supe que el era rápido pero yo lo soy mas no me importaba no le diría nada hasta que sepa que es lo que siente por bella y que es lo que quiere- bueno antes que nada no responderé a tus preguntas solo estoy aquí por bella quiero que me digas porque la dejaste y tienes suerte de que este siendo tan comprensiva porque cuando se trata de bella no suelo ser tan calmada asi que adelante-espere su respuesta sentí como respiraba sabiendo que no lo necesitaba y empezó a contar lo sucedido-

-era el cumpleaños de bella jamás me perdonare por lo que paso ese 14 de febrero estábamos en mi casa ya que Alice había organizado una fiesta todo estaba yendo bien pero bella se corto abriendo un regalo y eso descontrolo a Jasper pero en antes de que el atacara a bella yo la empuje y resulto que se lastimo mas todos estaban descontrolándose y salieron Carlisle la llevo a su despacho y allí curo sus heridas lleve a bella a su casa culpándome de lo sucedido asi que antes de dejarla ella me pidió que la besara además de que también lo ice como despedida al dia siguiente le dije que nos iríamos ella me dijo qu iria con nosotros además de que me tenia que decir algo importante pero le dije que no podía acompañarnos y allí le dije toda la farsa de que no la amaba me dolio e lo mas profundo de mi ser "será como si nunca hubiese existido" no se cómo pude decirle palabras tan hirientes después de eso pensé que seria normal que tendría una vida feliz y larga con alguien que la amara sabiendo que nadie la amaría como yo a ella pero aun asi desee su felicidad sabiendo que yo moría por dentro me aleje de mi familia y vivi apartada de ellos todos me llamaban decían que lo mejor era volver por bella pero me preocupaba saber que cuando llegara ella estaría en otros brazos o que no me perdonara asi que no pude por mas que mi egoísmo me gritara que volviera por ella no podía simplemente quería que ella fuera feliz sin mi y sin mas peligros estuve también consiente de victoria y la intente rastrear sabiendo que esa no es mi area después de un tiempo no conseguí rastro de ella y pensé que ya se había marchado luego de eso no salía a ninguna parte solo me encerraba en un cuarto oscuro y salía solo cuando la sed de sangre me estaba matando pero entonces mi familia me obligo a venir sabia que sufrían y vine pensé que no lo superaría que los recuerdos serian mas dolorosos al saber que tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz pero no pude por alejar a la mujer de mi vida, a mi Ángel, a mi todo entonces la vi en el instituto mas hermosa de lo que recordaba algo dentro de mi me dijo que había otra oportunidad pero ¿Por qué ella seguía como antes?, ¿Por qué estaba en el instituto? Entonces las interceptamos en el estacionamiento y aquí estamos- me dolió saber lo que había sufrido pero el no había visto como estaba bella me voltee y se veía el dolor reflejado en el-

-lamento lo que has sufrido y sabes bella nunca tuvo una vida normal desde que nació esta escrito su destino claro que solo la parte que ella debe cumplir sin embargo bella no es humana- cuando dije eso el se sorprendió allí supe que había hablado de mas y que haora debía de decirle y afrontar las consecuencias-

-a que te refieres con eso ¿Qué quieres decir?- ahora ya no había vuelta atrás tenia que contarle todo –

-te lo contare todo solo si prometes que no interferirás esta no es tu lucha y a menos que bella te dijo que participes no podrás hacer nada entendiste?-el asintió y yo empecé a contar la vida de bella-hace mucho tiempo el rey de los mares Poseidón y la ninfa de los mares Anfitrite se enamoraron juntos prometieron gobernar sabiamente los siete mares juntos asi hubieron muchos años de paz y armonía luego de un tiempo Anfitrite tan hermosa, amorosa, y mas comprensiva que cualquiera quedo embarazada de Poseidón todos en el reino festejaban la gran noticia asi paso el tiempo y la reina dio a luz a sus primeros 4 hijos Ian, Sara, Hannah, Clara, y yo pasaron unos meses cuando nuevamente la reina volvió a quedar embarazada todos en el reino estaban más que felices y las pequeñas princesas también al príncipe le encantaba la idea de tener una nueva hermanita asi nació la quinta princesa a la cual llamaron Isabella ella era especial todos lo sabíamos sin embargo estábamos encantados con la pequeña bella hasta que un dia el mar se oscureció la luz por la que todo nuestro reino se iluminaba estaba desvaneciéndose dando a entender que algo malo estaba pasando ya que nuestros padres regían con amor y bondad nos preocupamos mucho ya que una fuerza oscura había despertado y nos dimos cuenta de que la única capaz de salvar a todos era esa pequeña princesa hija de los reyes sus hermanos debían cuidarla y protegerla de los peligros y acompañarla ya que la pequeña princesa era demasiado pequeña para hacerlo ella sola asi que un dia decidieron que la enviarían con sus tíos para que estuviera a salvo ese día fue en el cual la princesa salió de su hogar para ir al mundo humano claro que hubo pelea para que la princesa saliera a salvo- empecé a sollozar y Edward estaba atento escuchando todo mientras que yo estaba llorando al recordar ese dia- ese dia llego alguien al palacio en busca de la princesa su nombre Tennos llego al cuarto de la pequeña princesa matando a todos los guardias antes de que llegara el príncipe Ian había sacado a la princesa que dormía en sus brazos y se la entrego a sus padres los cuales decidieron que por bien de la princesa debía de olvidar todo asi fue como la reina con un gran dolor borro la memoria de su pequeña para que no peligrara mientras Ian luchaba contra Tennos para ganar tiempo la reina le dio su pequeña a su hermana Renné la cual nado todo lo posible hasta salir del palacio y asi llevar a la princesa a tierra cuando salió el hermano del rey Charlie la esperaba se aseguraron de crear una historia falsa para la pequeña haciéndose pasar por sus padres y asi iniciaron una vida las hermanas de las princesas habían sido heridas gravemente mientras sus padres y el príncipe Ian habían sido capturados por el malvado Tennos ellas se dedicaron por 18 años a buscar a su hermana en el camino encontraron una profecía la cual decía que la única capaz de derrotar a Tennos era la princesa la profecía decía " un día en los siete mares inundara la oscuridad pero aquella pequeña cuyo nacimiento nació dentro el amor de los reyes será la que acabara con la oscuridad en su camino habrán obstáculos que deberá enfrentar con sus hermanos quienes la protegerán hasta que la princesa encuentre lo que necesita para derrotar al mal cuando eso pase ella deberá…." Hasta allí pudimos leer la profecía ya que alguien quito la ultima parte y no sabemos cómo termina-mire a Edward quien estaba confuso y me miraba interrogante abrió y cerro la boca varias veces y al final decidió preguntar-

-pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con bella?-no lo podía creer la historia y la profecía lo decían todo y el no se daba de cuenta?-

-Edward eso quiere decir todo bella es mi hermana ella es quien debe derrotar a Tennos es ella la chica de la cual habla la profecía ella es la princesa de los siete mares hija del rey y la reina ella es la hermana de los 4 príncipes de los mares que también son sus protectores ella es la única que puede salvarnos pero antes debe de recobrar toda la memoria y también deben despertar sus poderes

- me estas diciendo que bella es una sirena- me pregunto con una sonrisa divertida yo solo asentí y el se empezó a reir- eso es imposible las sirenas no existen-dijo mirándome-

-tampoco los vampiros y mírate aquí estas asi que si ustedes son reales porque nosotras no? Además quién crees que ataco a bella es su cuarto- allí se puso tenso- exacto fue Tennos el la encontró y no descansara hasta matarla cosa que no pasara porque no lo permitiremos bella debe entrenar y debe prepararse nosotras la ayudaremos aunque tome tiempo y antes debamos recuperar el ultimo pedazo que falta de la profecía liberar a nuestros padres y a nuestro hermano y luchar contra Tennos antes de que tome control de los siete mares y con ello tome el control de bella- dije agachando la cabeza-

- a que te refieres…¡EXPLICATE¡-me grito y sacudió me libere de su agarre y vi que tenia una tristeza horrible y que no podría con lo que le diría pero el debía saberlo-

- me refiero a que….si Tennos logra mandar en los siete mares y llenarlo de obscuridad bella también se llenara de ella ya que ella y el mar son uno solo lo que sienta el mar lo siente ella y lo que sienta ella lo siente el mar asi que si el mar es obscuro su alma también y ella no tendrá control de si y será la esclava de Tennos hasta que el decida matarla


	6. revelaciones?

Edward POV

-te lo contare todo solo si prometes que no interferirás esta no es tu lucha y a menos que bella te diga que participes no podrás hacer nada entendiste?-yo asentí y ella empezó a hablar -hace mucho tiempo el rey de los mares Poseidón y la ninfa de los mares Anfitrite se enamoraron juntos prometieron gobernar sabiamente los siete mares juntos asi hubieron muchos años de paz y armonía luego de un tiempo Anfitrite tan hermosa, amorosa, y más comprensiva que cualquiera quedo embarazada de Poseidón todos en el reino festejaban la gran noticia asi paso el tiempo y la reina dio a luz a sus primeros 4 hijos Ian, Sara, Hannah, Clara, y yo pasaron unos meses cuando nuevamente la reina volvió a quedar embarazada todos en el reino estaban más que felices y las pequeñas princesas también al príncipe le encantaba la idea de tener una nueva hermanita asi nació la quinta princesa a la cual llamaron Isabella ella era especial todos lo sabíamos sin embargo estábamos encantados con la pequeña bella hasta que un día el mar se oscureció la luz por la que todo nuestro reino se iluminaba estaba desvaneciéndose dando a entender que algo malo estaba pasando ya que nuestros padres regían con amor y bondad nos preocupamos mucho ya que una fuerza oscura había despertado y nos dimos cuenta de que la única capaz de salvar a todos era esa pequeña princesa hija de los reyes sus hermanos debían cuidarla y protegerla de los peligros y acompañarla ya que la pequeña princesa era demasiado pequeña para hacerlo ella sola asi que un día decidieron que la enviarían con sus tíos para que estuviera a salvo ese día fue en el cual la princesa salió de su hogar para ir al mundo humano claro que hubo pelea para que la princesa saliera a salvo- Érica empezó a sollozar y yo estaba atento escuchando todo - ese día llego alguien al palacio en busca de la princesa su nombre Tennos llego al cuarto de la pequeña princesa matando a todos los guardias, antes de que llegara , el príncipe Ian había sacado a la princesa que dormía en sus brazos y se la entrego a sus padres los cuales decidieron que por bien de la princesa debía de olvidar todo asi fue como la reina con un gran dolor borro la memoria de su pequeña para que no peligrara mientras Ian luchaba contra Tennos para ganar tiempo la reina le dio su pequeña a su hermana Renné la cual nado todo lo posible hasta salir del palacio y asi llevar a la princesa a tierra cuando salió el hermano del rey Charlie la esperaba se aseguraron de crear una historia falsa para la pequeña haciéndose pasar por sus padres y asi iniciaron una vida las hermanas de las princesas habían sido heridas gravemente mientras sus padres y el príncipe Ian habían sido capturados por el malvado Tennos ellas se dedicaron por 18 años a buscar a su hermana en el camino encontraron una profecía la cual decía que la única capaz de derrotar a Tennos era la princesa la profecía decía " un día en los siete mares inundara la oscuridad pero aquella pequeña cuyo nacimiento nació dentro el amor de los reyes será la que acabara con la oscuridad en su camino habrán obstáculos que deberá enfrentar con sus hermanos quienes la protegerán hasta que la princesa encuentre lo que necesita para derrotar al mal cuando eso pase ella deberá…." Hasta allí pudimos leer la profecía ya que alguien quito la ultima parte y no sabemos cómo termina-me miro a mi yo estaba totalmente confundido y la mire interrogante abrí y cerré la boca varias veces y al final decidí preguntar-

-pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con bella?-no lograba entender todavía que pasaba ella me miraba sorprendida hasta que hablo-

-Edward eso quiere decir todo bella es mi hermana ella es quien debe derrotar a Tennos es ella la chica de la cual habla la profecía ella es la princesa de los siete mares hija del rey y la reina ella es la hermana de los 5 príncipes de los mares que también son sus protectores ella es la única que puede salvarnos pero antes debe de recobrar toda la memoria y también deben despertar sus poderes

- me estas diciendo que bella es una sirena- le pregunte con una sonrisa divertida ella asintió y yo empecé a reír- eso es imposible las sirenas no existen-dije mirándola-

-tampoco los vampiros y mírate aquí estas asi que si ustedes son reales porque nosotras no? Además quién crees que ataco a bella es su cuarto- allí no pude evitar tensarme- exacto fue Tennos el la encontró y no descansara hasta matarla cosa que no pasara porque no lo permitiremos bella debe entrenar y debe prepararse nosotras la ayudaremos aunque tome tiempo y antes debamos recuperar el ultimo pedazo que falta de la profecía liberar a nuestros padres y a nuestro hermano y luchar contra Tennos antes de que tome control de los siete mares y con ello tome el control de bella- dijo agachando la cabeza-

- a que te refieres…¡EXPLICATE¡-le grito y la sacudi se libero de mi agarre y me vio yo tenia mucha tristeza no sabia si podría con lo que me diría pero debía saberlo porque no permitiría que nada le pasara a bella-

- me refiero a que….si Tennos logra mandar en los siete mares y llenarlo de obscuridad bella también se llenara de ella ya que ella y el mar son uno solo lo que sienta el mar lo siente ella y lo que sienta ella lo siente el mar asi que si el mar es obscuro su alma también y ella no tendrá control de si y será la esclava de Tennos hasta que el decida matarla-no..no eso no puede ser mi bella no puede ser esclava de nadie ni acabar muerta ella no- por eso debemos de lograr que recuerde todo cuando cumplió 18 nos recordó a nosotras y a todos los recuerdos felices que tuvimos mas no recuerda el dia que salió del mar eso es lo que debe recordar-me dijo agachándose a donde estaba ya que no se cuando yo acabe en el suelo- no debes decirle nada a bella por favor ella no quiere decírtelo esta convencida de que no la amas por eso no te quiso decir nada- mi bella cuanto daño había causado al irme dejándola en un momento tan difícil para ella- ella te ama Edward y nunca te dejara de amar lo se porque para una sirena el amor es solo para una persona se puede llegar a confundir pero el amor siempre será para una única persona y bella te entrego todo su amor solo espero que hagas lo correcto y convenzas a bella de que la amas

-como es posible que la haya dejado ella me necesitaba soy la peor de las escorias trate de alejarme de bella para que no condenara su alma para que no se convirtiera en un asesino como yo

-crees que eres el único asesino?-no entendía que quiso decir- bella pronto deberá de recurrir a su principal alimento si no lo hace se debilitara y te aclaro no eres la única creatura peligrosa para los humanos- cuando lo dijo note como sonreía tristemente- no te lo puedo decir ahora pero pronto sabrás a que me refiero por ahora debemos ir a tu casa bella esta mal y me refiero a que esta muy mal- ahora tenia dudas y una de ellas como sabia que bella estaba tan mal?- lo se porque es mi hermana y yo especialmente tengo una conexión con ella que me permite saber si ella está en peligro o esta muy grave pero no hay tiempo para explicar debemos irnos-y entonces empezó a correr y debo admitir un poco mas que yo pero eso no importaba ahora lo que importaba ahora era bella mi bella-

Emmet POV

Todos estábamos preocupados por bella ya que estaba muy herida y no es para menos estaba totalmente hecha trizas, polvo, le patearon el…. Bueno la destrozaron. Estábamos esperando a Carlisle ya que estaba en el Hospital mientras Esme estaba quitándole a bella toda la sangre que la cubría recuerdo que cuando cargue a bella sentí como si su cuerpo fuera en esos momentos el mas frágil de todos aun mas frágil que el cristal y que debía tener mucho cuidado sus hermanas estaban alrededor de nosotros como si esperaran ser atacadas según nos dijo Jasper pero no es normal que si eso pase ellas se oculten? Además como pudieron correr a nuestra misma velocidad esto era muy raro y Edward no ha vuelto desde que se fue con Érica a hablar de algo respecto a bella de verdad me pregunto como esta mi hermanita espero que este bien.

-por favor no coloquen esas caras bella se recuperara

-como lo sabes?... esta muy grave

-tal vez ella este muy mal pero conocemos a nuestra hermana ha sufrido mucho y ha salido adelante y sabemos que no se rendirá nunca

-parece que la conocen muy bien

- ella es nuestra hermana es la más importante de todas-no entendí que quiso decir pero no pude preguntar porque esme bajo con una sonrisa muy triste y no es para menos bella para ella es una hija mas-

-como esta bella mama?

-pues la limpie y cambie su ropa y queme la otra que estaba llena de sangre- dijo triste mi mama-ahora hay que esperar a Carlisle pero se ve que está muy grave esta mas pálida que nosotros y fría- mi mama empezó a sollozar y nosotros teníamos una expresión totalmente devastadora-pobrecita de mi niña que clase de monstruo pudo haberle hecho semejante barbaridad a alguien tan pura y buena como ella

-alguien que hará lo posible por secuestrarla y matarla otra vez- al parecer dijeron eso sin intensión porque no se dieron cuenta de que lo escuchamos-

-alguien quiere matar a bella?-ellas se tensaron pero no dijeron nada-

-por favor pueden decirnos bella es un miembro más de esta familia y si podemos ayudar…- Esme siempre tan maternal y comprensiva-

-esta no es su lucha es nuestra y no es tiempo de que ustedes sepan la verdad al menos no ahora- dijo Sara muy siniestramente como de ultratumba-

-hola chicos que paso? Cual es la emergencia y…buenas noches- dijo Carlisle que había llegado por fin y se notaba que estaba confundido y mucho y no es para menos primero te llaman para decirte que hay una emergencia segundo llegas saludas y te encuentras con extraños en casa y tercero un corazón que late a un ritmo muy lento en el piso de arribo si lo pensamos bien… es aterrador-

-Carlisle-dijo Esme sollozando- bella esta muy mal mi niña mi pobre niña- Carlisle abrazo a Esme y ella le conto todo entonces el también se deprimió mucho pero subió a ver a bella y a curar sus heridas-

-hola a todos- dijo Edward entrando por la puerta con una cara totalmente desolada y triste mi pobre hermano estaba muy preocupado por bella- como esta bella?

- si como esta mi hermana- dijo Érica entrando y yendo con sus hermanas-

-Carlisle ya llego y la esta revisando – y en eso bajo Carlisle sorprendido pero a la vez preocupado- cariño como esta nuestra pequeña?

Edward POV

-Carlisle ya llego y la esta revisando- y en eso bajo mi padre sorprendido y preocupado y me ESTABA BLOQUEANDO¡- cariño como esta nuestra pequeña

- pues esta muy mal una pierna rota, todas las costillas fracturadas, muchos golpes la verdad es ya debería de haber muerto pero esta viva y me gustaría saber porque- dijo mirando a las hermanas de bella y cuando ellas ivan a decir algo fueron interrumpidas-

-no digan nada y Erica se que lo hacías por mi bien pero no debistes decirle nada a Edward pero ya que le dijiste no me queda de otra que dejar que los demás también lo sepan- dijo bella muy débil y toda vendada desde las escaleras y con la mirada perdida-

- hermana deberías descansar no te vez bien

- estoy perfectamente- dijo muy fríamente – solo cuenten todo porque no podre estar despierta por mucho tiempo-

- hermana sabes que no puedes utilizar esa fuerza no estás lista podrías caer dormida por mucho tiempo- dijo preocupada Sara-

-no mas peligroso que dejarte a ti cuidarme asi que empecemos- y asi ellas nos contaron todo pero omitieron muchas partes que me dijo Erica me pregunto ¿Por qué?-

-asi que ya saben toda la verdad acerca de…..- y allí mi bella se desmayo ante mis ojos alcance a tomarla en mis brazos con delicadeza-

-sabia que esto pasaría ella es demasiado terca-dijo Sara mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de bella a la vez que le dolia ver a su hermana asi de herida- no pudo hacernos caso?

-sabes que cuando estamos en ese estado no hacemos lo que debemos además ella no recordara nada de todos modo cuando despierte…..si despierta- dijo Hannah muy preocupada mientras todos veíamos como charlaban entre ellas-

- debemos estar listas en cuanto despierte ella deberá estar en el lago del bosque- al parecer no sabían que las escuchábamos porque no dejaban de hablar y nosotros estábamos muy atentos a lo que decían-

-chicas hay algo que nos debe preocupar aun mas que el despertar de los poderes de bella-todas miraron a Érica serias pero confundidas-

- a que te refieres Érica?

-a que cuando ella despierte tendrá hambre y deberá alimentarse-dijo muy seria-

-eso no es problema un par de degenerados cerca en cuanto bella empiece a cantar y problema resuelto

-no sabemos cuanta sed tenga debemos tener cuidado será mejor tener los blanco en la mira desde ya antes de que despierte asi no correremos riesgos de que acabe con todos los hombres de Forks- todos nos miramos y entonces las hermanas de bella nos hablaron-

-queremos pedirles algo- en ese momento las miramos-

-queremos que cuiden de bella mientras ella despierta

-lo haremos ella es parte de esta familia

-Edward tienes otra oportunidad con bella háblale, siempre dile la verdad hablare dile lo que sientes se porque te lo digo nosotras regresaremos en un tiempo tenemos que preparar algunas cosas para cuando bella despierte Sara se quedara aquí para avisarnos cualquier cambio fue un placer lamentamos tener que irnos pero es por el bien de todos vamos chicas cuídate hermana Sara –todas se acercaron a Sara y se despidieron de ella la abrasaron le dieron un beso cada una en su mejilla y después estaban en la puerta de la casa y antes de salir dijeron- la larga vida los reyes-y sin más se fueron-

-debo decir que quisiera saber si en verdad aprecian a mi hermana- nos pregunto Sara-

-querida para mi y Carlisle bella es una hija mas la queremos demasiado no podríamos hacerle daño-

-sus intenciones son buenas con mi hermana lo sé ustedes son puros su alma lo demuestra pero debo saber lo que los demás están dispuestos a hacer por mi hermana

-Rosalie y Emmet se acercaron- nosotros queremos mucho a bella antes me caía mal por ser humana pero en el fondo siempre fue una hermana para mí y ahora lo puedo comprobar

-bella tal vez se molestaba conmigo cuando íbamos de compras pero la quería y la quiero es la hermana pequeña con la que puedo pelear cuando no nos gusta lo mismo- dijo sonriendo Alice y Jasper la sostenía de la cintura-

-y tu …Edward que sientes por mi hermana- en ese momento la mire tan indefensa, tan débil, en mis brazos casi muerta me dolía verla asi pero sabia lo que sentía por bella de eso estaba muy seguro- y bien Edward que sientes por mi hermana

-la amo, la amo como nunca podre amar a otra persona la amo aun mas que mi existencia la amo tanto que podría subir al cielo y traerle las estrellas, darle lo que me pidiera, y fui un estúpido al pensar que hacia lo correcto al dejarla porque ella para mi es demasiado ella es un ángel un ángel que no merece a alguien tan poca cosa como yo, ella no merece un monstruo, y sin embargo aquí estoy de nuevo teniéndola en mis brazos sin saber que hice para merecer a tal hermosa diosa porque ella es eso para mi una diosa a la cual he hecho sufrir con mis decisiones pero eso ya no mas porque soy demasiado egoísta como para alejarla de mi otra vez – Sara sonrió y mi familia también-

-ENTONCES MANOS A LA OBRA¡- no entendí nada y al parecer mi familia tampoco- les explicare pero lleva a bella a descansar creo que debe estar cómoda- hice lo que me dijo y deje a bella en mi cuarto le di un beso en su frente y baje de nuevo a la sala-

Sara POV

-bueno ya que mi hermana está descansando les dire mi plan familia Cullen

- cual es Sara- me pregunto una entusiasmada Alice ella me caia bien y tenia un gusto en la moda para morirse en el buen sentido claro-

- pues la respuesta que Edward me dio la escucho bella podrá estar dormida pero escucha lo que decimos a la perfección y pues con eso no le quedan dudas de tu amor Edward ahora deberás hablar más con ella decirle lo mucho que la amas disculparte muchas veces y cuando ella despierte tu estarás a su lado abrazándola será tan romántico Alice necesitare tu ayuda para que ese dia el cuarto de Edward tenga un ambiente tan romántico que bella no se resista y lo bese y baya que quiere besarte muchacho jajajajaja –todos empezaron a reir yo estaba avergonzado pero el plan de Sara aunque loco y muy estilo Alice me gustaba asi pasaron semanas y bella aun estaba dormida pero se recuperaba muy rápido ya sus costillas no estaban rotas Sara dijo que por su condición ella podía sanar rápido claro aun tenia la pierna lastimada y morados en todo su cuerpo pero poco a poco se curarían con ayuda de Carlisle y de Esme yo hablaba con bella todos los días y le decía todo lo que sentía lo mucho que la amaba lo inútil que fui como no pude protegerla como me sentía por no haber evitado que ella estuviera asi de mal todos los días era lo mismo nunca me separaba de su lado

Alice POV

La verdad todos estábamos muy ansiosos no sabíamos cuando despertaría bella ya han pasado 3 meses y cada vez es mas frustrante Sara dijo que era normal ya que utilizo sus fuerzas mentales para poder estar despierta y que eso era peligroso también nos dijo que era posible que bella tardara mucho mas en despertar pero aun asi mi hermano no se despega de su lado a menos que sea para cazar, ir al instituto y bañarse y de resto solo se queda al lado de bella diciendo lo idiota que fue y la verdad que fue un idiota pero bueno ya no hay que lamentarse.

Lo que me parece extraño es que en todos estos meses no hemos sabido nada de las otras hermanas de bella Sara dice que pronto sabremos de ellas, en fin todos estamos contentos de tener de vuelta a bella y somos los mismos de antes Emmet con sus bromas, Edward tocando música, Esme decorando, Carlisle mas alegre y enérgico, yo compramdo como siempre y Rosalie ella ha cambiado mucho desde que supo que no podía envidiarle nada a bella

-Alice tengo que decirte algo pero quiero que solo tu lo sepas- ya sabía a que se refería Sara asi que decidí que sería mejor hablar en el bosque-

-esta bien Sara vamos al bosque- salimos y corrimos hasta una distancia considerable donde sabíamos no nos escucharían- bien Sara dime

-pues creo que te acordaras que te dije que cuando Bella despertara el cuarto de Edward debería estar decorado lo más romántico posible?-solo asentí- pues no creo que podamos hacer eso creo que se me olvido mencionar que Bella deberá de estar en un lago que esta aquí en este bosque para antes de que despierte

-pues entonces porque no decoramos ese lago de una manera muy romántica?

- no podemos tendrá que ser un dia después ya que no sabemos cuanto apetito tenga Bella- dijo agachando la cabeza-

-Sara exactamente que clase de "apetito tendrá bella cuando despierte?


	7. Despertando

Despertando

Bella POV

Me sentía sola, y todo estaba oscuro no lograba ver nada ni moverme solo podía escuchar cómo me llamaban y pedían que despertaba, pero escuchaba más que todo una voz aterciopelada que me decía que tenía que despertar porque el sin mí no podía vivir, quería despertar de este sueño eterno para pedirle a ese ángel que no llorara por mí, ni se sintiera triste, porque no tenía que estar preocupado, yo despertaría pronto, pero aun así por más que lo deseara no podía despertar me sentía impotente no sabía cómo podría comunicarme con ese ángel que me pedía una señal de que estaba a punto de despertar mi cerebro parecía dormido porque no respondía a mis llamados para despertarme, o para poder mover mis brazos o aunque sea un dedo me sentía morir cada vez que me pedía abrir mis ojos y no podía cada vez que lo intentaba sentía que caía en un pozo sin fondo, una oscuridad que no me permitía irme de tan oscuro lugar, lo único que quería era despertar…. Seguía pensado en cómo podría salir de esta prisión oscura cuando volví a escuchar aquella voz que me hablaba constantemente

-cuando piensas despertar amor mío, te echo mucho de menos, por favor bella, no me dejes, te he esperado por tanto tiempo- quería despertar, era todo lo que quería- perdóname, si me lo permites pasare toda mi eternidad a tu lado diciendo lo idiota que fui, si con eso tu despiertas por favor no me dejes, perdóname bella, perdóname- quería decirle a ese ángel que no tenía nada de que disculparse porque lo había perdonado de cualquier forma, haci pasaron creo yo días y no sé si décadas en ese sueño, hasta que al fin pude notar como recuperaba mis fuerzas pero además sentía algo nuevo algo que quería salir de mi, algo incontrolable, letal, y voraz, trataba de controlarlo, sentía como poco a poco tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo haciéndome quedar en una parte de mi mente sin embargo seguí luchando contra esa nueva presencia hasta que pude controlarla aun sentía como esa fiera quería salir pero no lo permitiría, al menos trataría de controlarla porque no creo que pudiera mantenerla oculta mucho tiempo, empecé a despertar, había mucha luz en el lugar donde me encontraba, sentía como todo cobraba sentido, y podía sentir mis brazos, mis piernas , y todos mis sentidos se agudizaban, mi memoria poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, desde que me mude a Forks , los Cullen, Edward, todo lo vivido, cuando se fue, cuando lo vi de nuevo, el incidente en mi cuarto, pero lo último que vino a mi mente fue la voz de ese ángel y me di de cuenta que no era otra persona que mi Edward el que me había hablado, el que me había dicho todas aquellas hermosas palabras de amor hacia mí, todo lo que decía para que despertara, los te amo, los vuelve a mi vinieron a mi mente, y poco a poco sentía como ese agujero que él había dejado en mi pecho con su partida, era reemplazado con el más puro y hermano de los amores que podía profesar hacia él porque ya no sentía más dolor porque había podido perdonar a Edward cuando lo volví a ver porque lo amaba como a nadie y no iba a permitir que eso cambiara porque no importa los errores que haya cometido, porque lo hizo según él para protegerme lo que puedo decir después de todo este tiempo es que desperté y no lo hice por mi lo hice por Edward porque por el fue que vine a este mundo y por el fue que pude despertar porque él está hecho para mí porque él me ama y yo lo amo y amare solamente y exclusivamente…. A él-

LO SIENTO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR NO TENGO EXCUSA A TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO EN VERDAD NO PUDE HACER NADA HE ESTADO ENTRE CONCIERTOS LOS EXAMENES FINALES, ADEMAS DE PROBLEMAS CON MIS SUPUESTAS AMIGAS Y UN ODIO QUE TODOS TIENEN PARA CONMIGO, ADEMAS TUVE UN PEQUEÑO BLOQUEO Y PARA COLMO CANDY Y ASTRID SE FUERON DE VACASIONES A MEXICO Y NO ME INVITARON ¬¬ PERO YA ME VENGARE JAJJAJAJAJAJ –RISA MALBADA- POR OTRO LADO SE QUE ESTA MUY CORTO LO SE NO TENGO EXCUSA PERO ES QUE ESTE ES EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE BELLA COMO NOTARON Y PUES ESTA MUY PROFUNDA PERO NO TODO ES ROSAS Y DULCES PORQUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BELLA NO PODRA…. JA NO LES DIRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS MARAVILLOSAS QUE ME HAN ESTADO COMENTANDO Y CON RESPERTO A LO DE MIKE PUES DIGAMOS QUE ESO SE SABRA MAS ADELANTE SOLO DIRE QUE EXISTEN LOS CONDONES Y QUE MIKE Y JESSICA NO TERMINARON MUY BIEN Y A LOS TONTOS QUE DIJERON QUE MI HISTORIA ESTABA EN LOS MALOS FICS NO ME IMPORTA PORQUE YO SOY LA AUTORA SI NO ME SIENTO SATISFECHA YO CON MI HISTORIA COMO LOS DEMAS SE SENTIRAN SATISFECHOS CON ELLA? NO PUEDEN ESCRIBO COMO QUIERO Y ME EXPRESO IGUAL SOY UNA GRAN ESCRITORA Y NO LO VOY A NEGAR… HA HICE UNA RIMA JAJJAJAJA. ESPERO SIGAN CONMIGO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPI Y POR CIERTO LO VOY A EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR YA MISMO …

CASI SE ME OLVIDA NO SE OLVIDEN QUE ESE BOTONCITO TAN BELLO, HERMOSO, Y GUAPO, ESPERA QUE TODS USTEDES HAGAN CLIK EN EL BESITOS Y ABRASITOS :p


End file.
